The following generally relates to a torsion output tool and, more specifically, to a multi-mode torsion output tool.
An electrical tool that operates continuously, so that the electrical tool is used as an electrical drill, and an electrical tool that operates to impact intermittently, so that the electrical tool is used as a screw driver, are generally known in the art. When an operator needs to switch between drilling and screwing frequently, the operator needs to change electrical tools frequently, which not only causes reduction of operation efficiency, but also seriously affects an operating life of the electrical tools. In view of the above, a need exists for an electrical tool which can be used either as an electrical drill or a screw driver through a simple switching operation.